Computer applications often are used to manage and process business data. To do so, a business enterprise may use various computer application programs running on one or more enterprise information technology systems. Application programs may be used to process business transactions and perform business processes, such as taking and fulfilling customer orders, providing supply chain and inventory management, performing human resource management functions, and performing financial management functions. Application programs also may be used for analyzing data, including analyzing data obtained through transaction processing systems. In many cases, application programs used by a business enterprise are developed by a commercial software developer for licensing or sale to, and use by, many business enterprises.